Huntik: Return of The Order
by Designer101
Summary: After Thousands of years, an Old Enemy has returned with abilities unlike any other, causing the Huntik team to discover who and what they really are. But will the betrayal of one they know be too much too handle? or will they find the strength they need to overcome their new foes?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_**Warsaw, Poland**_

In the middle of a small,poorly lit room sat a council of around 5 to 10 all looked to be in their late 30's and 40's and they all seemed as if they were in a state of panic. The men were yelling at each other, some arguing that "Our Enemy is growing stronger" and that "It won't be long till they attack", while others claimed that "They are still too weak to cause us any harm" or that "Our allies will keep them at bay". No one really seemed to be so sure the enemy was weak, even those who looked the most powerful seemed frightened. Finally, a loud voice spoke out, silencing all the others in the council.

"Silence" The Man yelled out to his companions "Now is not the time to be arguing"

"I agree" Another Man replied "We won't solve any problems if we are constantly fighting each other"

"What's the point?" Replied a Man at the back of the room "There is no way we will be strong enough to defeat them again, especially without out Alpha, or even a Beta"

"We have survived on our own without the Alpha for over 12 years and we have gone without the Beta for nearly 15 years" The Man from earlier responded angrily "We don't need him in order to keep the enemy at bay, we can do this on our own."

"Actually, I have found a solution to your little problem" A Mysterious Man tells the council as he enters the room "4 years before the Alpha disappeared his wife had given birth to his son, and i believe that he soon may be turning 16"

"This is definitely an issue" The Man responded once again "We must locate this boy before that happens"

"Oh, I think I can help with that" The Mysterious Man responds with an evil grin on his face


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dante's house, Venice, Italy

Dante sat in his house, working on a report for their latest mission when he suddenly he heard the ringer of a phone go off. He quickly walked towards the phone and answered it without any hesitation, telling himself that it was most likely someone from the Foundation, but he knew that wasn't the case.

* * *

2 Days later Venice, Italy

The members of the Huntik Team all sat in the living room of Dante's Venetian house. It had only been a few months after the defeat of the Betrayer but everyone was still on edge, especially since Dante had called for their help with a mission. They all sat in silence until Dante finally spoke up.

"I have received word that a Werewolf will be awakening in a months time" Dante told his team in a surprisingly calm tone "Now, i know that normally this isn't a concern for the Huntik Foundation, but this won't be an ordinary Werewolf"

"What do you mean a Werewolf?" Lok asked curiously "I thought they didn't exist, that they are just myths"

"Lok" Sophie addressed her boyfriend "We have already proved many myths to be real such as the legend of King Arthur. So it shouldn't come as a surprise when you hear about something such as a werewolf"

"Many Supernatural Creatures exist in the Seeker World" Zhalia added "You in fact have already met many of them. A lot of Seekers double as Supernatural Creatures although many of them turn to the side of evil. All different kinds of them are out there such as Werewolves, Vampires, Faeries, Mermaids and even the occasional Esper"

"I met quite a few when i worked for the Blood Spiral" Harrison informed the group "You would be surprised if you knew how many there were in the Blood Spiral, I had even met various members of the undead"

"Wait" Den interrupted his brother "You never told me about any of that"

"You never asked" Harrison responded before he was interrupted by Dante

"Right now we are running on borrowed time" Dante told his team "We have to find that Wolf as soon as possible, especially since it is the son of the Alpha"

"A Son of the Alpha?" Sophie asked Dante "If that is true then we have no idea how powerful this wolf could be, and we have no idea how much destruction it could cause if it becomes out of control"

"I have an idea of how much power that would be," Zhalia told the young heiress "and it isn't something we want to be dealing with, especially since our team only consists of humans. If it is a Werewolf we are looking for then why don't we ask the Werewolf council, i have heard they have a very large headquarters in Poland"

"That is a good idea" Lok tells Zhaila "but why don't we ask the Alpha where his son is?"

"Lok" Dante tells the boy "The Alpha has been missing for 12 years and no one has any idea who his son might be"

"Oh" Lok responds, his positivity being replaced by sadness "That is definitely a problem, its hard having your father missing for most of your life, and i can't imagine what will be going through that kid's head when he suddenly transforms into... well a wolf"

"Anyway..." Dante continues "It's our mission to locate this Wolf and to help him control himself, however we have no idea if our enemies are also after him. In order to find him we may end up going all over Europe and possibly to the United States, but if we keep spending weeks in certain areas than we may not be able to locate him in time. I suggest some of us go to Huntik Foundation Headquarters in New York and some of us go to Poland to visit the Werewolf Council, perhaps we might find some answers in either places."

"Yeah, i think that may be a good idea" Sophie replies "but who will be going where?"

"Well, since there are six of us it will have to be groups of 3" Lok tells the rest of the team

"That is correct" Dante agrees "Perhaps the girls and Den can go to Poland and Lok, Harrison and I will go to New York"

"Why would you arrange the teams like that?" Zhalia asks Dante "You know Sophie and I don't always get along, and Den and Harrison aren't so happy when separated."

"It is arranged this way for certain reasons" Dante replied "Let's just say some people can't handle being around the werewolves"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lok asks his mentor "I am perfectly capable of going to Poland and talking to a bunch of weak werewolves"

"Lok" Dante tells the boy "The Werewolf council isn't weak, they are actually extremely powerful and not a force to be reckoned with, why would you say that?"

"I don't know?" Lok replied nervously "It sort of just came out of my mouth"

"Anyway" Dante continues "Zhalia must be going to Poland because she is the only other adult, and we most certainly can't bring Sophie back to New York if we don't want to be spending all of our time in museums"

"It seems like this will be a very complicated mission" Zhalia replies "You sure everyone is ready for something like this"

"I'm sure of it" Dante responds "Seekers, We have a mission"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Marco Polo Airport, Venice Italy_**

The Huntik team stood in the Venetian airport,being careful not to draw too much attention. This was supposed to be a secret mission, but no one knew where the remaining Blood Spiral members could be hiding. All eyes were on Dante as he was letting go of Zhalia's hand,so that he could go on the plane to New York and as he left he whispered something in her ear that was inaudible to anyone but himself and the woman whom he was leaving behind. He silently walked along with Lok and Harrison to their plane while the others waited for their own flight to Poland. As he sat into his seat his face became a emotionless mask, but hopefully it wouldn't stay like that for long.

_**An hour later, Marco Polo Airport, Venice Italy**_

The remainder of the Huntik Team consisting of Den, Sophie and Zhalia waited for the plane to take off. It had been an hour since the others left and they were currently boarding their own plane that was heading in the other direction. Zhalia sat in complete silence, thinking about what Dante told her right before they boarded the plane. He had whispered something very harsh in her ear, he told her that "The Werewolves won't let anyone in their headquarters until they evaluate senses of smell are amazing, they will be able to tell what you are, and what sorts of creatures you have been hanging around with, and that is where i am worried. If they don't find you worthy, than it is my fault". She wasn't sure what it was that he meant, but she knew that she would find out, and it would probably be the hard way.

_**3 days later,Hotel, Manhattan, New York**_

The small group of seekers sat in their hotel room in New York city. Harrison was looking out the window at the bright city, looking around for anything the least bit suspicious. Dante was preparing for the next day, preparing their routes, figuring out which people to talk to and finding out which parts of the library would be most useful for research. But unlike his teammates, Lok couldn't stay had a strange feeling in the back of his mind, he just couldn't describe it. He wondered what was up with him, it all started the night before the mission when he that very unusual nightmare that he could barely remember,then it was the strange comment he made the day before and now this strange feeling in the back of his mind. He just couldn't explain it and personally he was afraid to find the all that had been going on for the last few years he couldn't just assume that these things were just all just figments of his simply decided to lie in his bed and hoped that the feeling would go away in the morning.

_**The Next Morning, Warsaw,Poland**_

Zhalia was walking down the streets of Warsaw along with her new team. Personally, Zhalia had never gone to Poland before, it wasn't a place that had was the home of myths or secret titans and it wasn't home to any of the Foundation's or the Organization's many safe houses. It wasn't long until the team started approaching the old,Victorian Era style building. It was a building that didn't seem to fit in, as if it was from a different era and had been ignored for quite some time. The building was surrounded by uncut grass and weeds and had chipping paint as well as rusty, stain glass windows. Zhalia slowly started to approach the door of the building, careful not to do anything that would make the Werewolves angry,but it wasn't until she finally reached the door that she realized how hard it could be.

_**Manhattan,New York**_

The other half of the Huntik team traveled through the streets of New York as they attempted to reach the Huntik Foundation Headquarters. Harrison was dealing with an ache on his right wrist, the one which still had Spiral Mark burnt into it's skin. He knew that it was a sign pointing towards trouble but he ignored it, mainly because of his desire to quickly complete the mission so that he could return to his brother. He looked around the city as they continued to walk, though he knew they had no time to look at or visit such things, they had a mission to do. Harrison was the only one who had never been to New York, and personally it did more harm than good on a mission like this. Harrison looked towards Lok, only to find a strange look on his face, he assumed it was because the mission put him on edge, after all it was his first mission without his significant other. "Let's destroy those Huntik Foundation scum, and their little traitor too" he heard a familiar voice say from behind him , and when he turned around to hear it's source he was only met with the face of an enemy and the cold dark aura of a member of the undead.

**_Warsaw,Poland_**

Zhalia stood at the door,debating whether she should really enter the stronghold of a race she had never encountered seemed as if Dante knew them to a certain extent, but if he did why would he send her? That man was really a mystery, over their many adventures they had never gotten a single clue about his past. She looked over at her teammates, only to see them facing a man standing behind them. Both of the teens had a frightened look in their eyes and she wasn't surprised, he looked pretty man was extremely buff to say the least, he had towering muscles and seemed to be around 6 foot man had very dark brown eyes and a chiseled chin as well as a pale, clear he spoke, his voice seemed as if it was deeper than Dante's, "What are you doing on our property?" The large man asked us before strangely smelling the air around us "and why do you smell of vampire?"

"I can assure you none of us are vampires" Zhalia tells the man "I only know one vampire and i haven't seen him in months"

"If that is true then why is the smell only around 3 days old" The Man asked Zhalia angrily "You're not lying to me, are you?"

"No,I'm not trying to lie to you" Zhalia responds nervously "I haven't been near any vampires recently...Not that i know of"

"Alright, I believe you" The Man tells her "Your kind isn't known for lying"

A curious thought found it's way into Sophie's mind as she heard the man speak, mainly what he might have implying about her teammate, she knew that Zhalia was human like herself, but then why would the man say something like that? Sophie knew there was a way she could find out what he meant, but she knew she couldn't do something like that there. She just had to stick it out until they got the information they needed, then she could ask Zhalia about that afterwards.

"What is your business here?" The strange man then asked the team "Why do you wish to speak with the Werewolf council?"

"We are here to get some information regarding a mission we were currently working on" Sophie tells the man, sounding like her usual high-class self "The Huntik Foundation has assigned us the mission to help you guys find your missing Alpha's son, so that we can prevent anything disastrous from happening when he first turns."

"Of course, our new friend told us you would come" The man told her mysteriously "Though he also said that there would be more people with you, and that of course you would bring us something we were looking for, but it appears as if you don't have what we expected."

The man then walked into the front door and when he came out someone else was with him. However it wasn't a stranger, nor an elder like they expected. Instead came the face of a friend, one that they thought they knew until today.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Warsaw,Poland

Sophie looked at her brother with shock, wondering what he could possibly be doing with the Werewolf Council. The strong,burly werewolf from earlier was looking at her brother like a leader and a diplomat, like a real Casterwill leader. She may have passed their test of courage, but she knew that she wasn't really their leader and that she had no real power. She was only a child, who had yet to completely master her abilities as a Casterwill.

"Hello, sister" Lucas said to Sophie, with no emotion in his tone

"Hello, brother" Sophie replied in the same deadpan as her brother

"What might you be doing here?" Lucas asked her, his tone turning into one full of seriousness

"My team has been given a mission to locate the missing Alpha's son" Sophie replied "but the real question is what you are doing with the werewolf council, without your team."

"I'm here for a very simple reason" Lucas replied "to gain an ally?"

"An ally?" Sophie asked confused

"An ally" Lucas repeated "You brought us into a war with the Blood Spirals, although their leader may have been defeated but they are still out there hunting us and they're simply not enough of us to fight the army they have."

"Hasn't their army gotten smaller since the longest night?" Sophie asked

"It has, but it is still too large for us to defeat on our own. They're less than 20 active Casterwill seekers." Lucas told her "I've heard that the Blood Spirals are becoming allied with The Order, and if that is true then they may be unstopable"

"What about the Huntik Foundation?" Sophie asked him "they helped us before and they can help us again."

"They couldn't even defeat the Blood Spirals either" Lucas replied angrily "They had to subcomb to asking us for help, when they must have knew how little of us there were left"

"Out of every possible powerful group out there,why did you choose to ally with the werewolf council?" Sophie asked her brother

"The werewolves are natural enemies of the order" Lucas explained "They used to be a pack until both the alpha and the beta went missing over 10 years ago, they had to form a council until they could return to their former glory once they discovered the identity of the alpha's son or discover the identities of one or both of the beta wolf's twin sons."

"So, they are gonna rely on you to find them a leader, so that they can take care of the Order?" Sophie asked

"That is the plan" Lucas replied "I used the alliance with the Huntik Foundation to draw your team here so you could bring us someone they wanted"

"Who?" Sophie asked

"Lok Lambert"

* * *

Manhattan,New York

The men turned to face none other than their longtime enemies, Shauna and Wind.

"If it isn't our old friends Wind and Shauna" Dante said in his usual monotone "still members of the notorious Blood Spirals, I see"

"and if it isn't Dante Vale" Shauna replied in a similar monotone "with his puppy and one of our brethren"

"This isn't your turf" Dante said to the Blood Spiral Seekers "So what might you be doing here"

"Trying to pay a visit to an old friend" Shauna replied "but first we have some goodie two-shoes Seekers to deal with"

"I wouldn't pick a fight here" Dante warned Shauna "they're pedestrians everywhere, you can't use any powers or titans on these streets"

"Who ever said we'd need that" said a powerful and mysterious voice

* * *

Warsaw,Poland

"Why would they want Lok?" Sophie asked angrily

"The wolves are trying to track the alpha down by narrowing down all the suspects" Lucas replied "and Lok is still high on their list of suspects"

"So they believe that Lok is the Alpha's son?" Zhalia asked "You didn't have to plan this whole scheme just to get Lok to come here, you could have just asked"

"They want to see if Lok is the Alpha" Lucas replied "You see, each creature has it's own signature scent that can be used to identify them as such, or who they've been hanging around. Werewolves can detect this scent and they can use it to know this information, a werewolves scent is usually masked until they start to approach the age of their first transformation."

"So they want to smell him" Den asked rudely "No offense, but that's a little weird"

"It;s perfectly normal for them" Zhalia replied "besides, it can be useful for them, but not for us"

"That's right" Lucas replied "and because of that i now know who you really are?"

"who i...?" Zhalia asked nervously

"really am" Lucas finished

* * *

Manhattan,New York

"Who was that?" Lok asked nervously "what was that voice?"

"It's mine" The voice replied "I'm surprised you hadn't figured it out by now"

"figured what out?" Harrison asked

In a sudden flash Wind ripped of the bandages off of his face, revealing a horrible sight. His lips were nonexistent, a singed mark in their he opened his mouth there was no tongue, his jaw was charcoal black like it had also been singed. There were only a few teeth, all rotten as if they had been pulled out of a corpse that had been buried for several hundred years.

"The truth behind the mask" Wind replied "why i wear it"

"You're not human" Lok replied nervously "you're a..."

"I'm a jiangshi" Wind replied "or as you 21st century people call us, a zombie"

"h..how?" Harrison asked

"Rassimov was a very powerful sorcerer" Wind replied "he brought me back to life to help him and Shauna to bring back the Blood Spirals, though sadly he betrayed us. Shauna was a just a weak old banshee before he gave her a body that was more, solid"

"He killed his own sister to provide me with this body" Shauna continued "All it required was a little ghost-like possession"

"That's horrible" Lok replied "i'd never do that to a person"

"why am i not surprised" Dante replied "to bad he couldn't give Wind a real mouth"

"You have no idea how much you'll pay for insulting one of my kind" Wind replied with a strange and unusual smile

* * *

A/N: Sorry i haven't updated for a while, i was at camp for a month then i suffered from a bit of writer's block. But don't worry, the updates will update more often now that we are really getting into the plot. If you have any questions be free to pm them to me.

**Disclaimer – I don't own Huntik it belongs to Rainbow**


End file.
